Truth In The Stars
by BrightEyes20
Summary: Leona is struggling to remember her past as she accepts her new life, but her grasp on reality is spiraling out of control, and Edmund is determined to help. Returning to Narnia all over again will test her courage, strength and trust in Ed, whilst Ed will faces his biggest fear: the White Witch. But can they survive the past without changing the future? Sequel to Little Lioness
1. Chapter 1

**Truth In The Stars**

**Chapter 1 – Visitors**

**Leona POV**

I stomped through the stables, ignoring the indignant snorts of the horses, and climbed the ladder up to the second floor,where I proceeded to scream silently into a bale of hay. The 5 hours that Digory had just spent trying to pry answers out of me have been enough to drive me completely insane. I picked up a walking cane that was hung from a hook in the rafters, and swung it around a little, trying to clear my head and think of anything other than the dreams.

Those horrible nightmare's had been gone for soo long, I really wasn't expecting them to come back, let alone be even worse than they ever were before. It's always the same; scenes of battles drowned in blood, gold sparks and swirls form a wolf that growls at me, and then the flashes are faster, more blood dripping through my vision, dead bodies strewn everywhere, stone statues, cold icy wind, and pain that felt like I was being ripped apart, and then I wake up.

It's not like I don't try to talk about them, there is just nothing to say about them. All the blood and death around me, and I don't feel a thing, not even a tiny bit of fear, anger. Nope, absolutely nothing. I feel normal, almost at ease, accepting that these people are nothing to me and I must move on. My reaction in the dream is soo cold, and that's what scares me the most, not the rest of it.

After my birthday I would wake up screaming from this dream every night, until the Professor used some old technique of his to help me sleep. And they haven't bothered me since, until last night. When Digory told me the Pevensie's were coming tomorrow to visit us.

To be honest, I don't remember much of when I first met them, just that I fell in a ditch and spent half my day hiding from creepy bug obsessed boys, the sons of Digory's old friends. In fact, I don't know that much about the Pevensie's at all. It unnerved me a little, that I didn't feel weird about it, like I already knew them enough to not be uncomfortable.

Digory told me he wanted me to at least know some people before I start school in St Finbar's in the autumn. I have never been to school before, especially a boarding school. I didn't want to go, to be away from Digory, or the house, my room, my horses. But I had to. I had to get out of here eventually, and go have an adventure, otherwise I would never leave.

I wanted to attempt to make a mad dash to my room before anyone saw me, but lone behold, Mrs MacCready had taken the horse and cart, so she must be away to pick them up,meaning they would be here very soon. I never had any damn luck anyway.

I trudged back inside the stable, picking up Saphira's tack along the way. I clicked my tongue and she pricked her ears up, poking her head through her door,

'Come on, girl. We are getting as far away as possible. None of us will get any peace for a while, you and me both'

She snorted and stood perfectly still as I placed the saddle and bridle on her. I whistled and Shiver, my sparrowhawk, flew from the rafters, landing on the top of Saphira's saddle,

'Do you want to come?'

Shiver spread his wings and squawked at me, and I smiled, before pulling myself up onto Saphira and letting her trot up the dirt path into the woods. I loved it here, the sounds of the animals, the leaves rustled, it was pure life right around me. No problems, no nightmares, just pure peace.

I let Saphira gallop, letting the wind blow my hair back out of my face, Shiver flying high above the treetops, before we reached the creek and I slowed her down to a walk. I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was going, and the creek meant I went too far into the woods, and I've reached the border of Digory's land.

I jumped off Saphira and let her rest, leaning against a tree and listening to the steady flow of water, but I didn't move any closer. I hated water, not like drinking water, but water deep enough to swim in. I'm not a swimming person, more a flail around and hope for the best kind of person, but I also hated my reflection.

Within a week of staying in Digory's I had covered or hid all the mirrors in the entire house, most of them were shoved in a corner of the attic, but the only one I couldn't move was the one in my room. Typical. It was a huge, floor length ornament, so it wasn't really supposed to be moved anyway ,but Digory refused to help, he said,

'Face your fear, you cant just stow it away forever!'

I swear he's just too lazy to get up out of his study and life one end of a mirror with me. How I have managed to live with him these past few months is beyond me. But I haven't tried the creek yet, maybe this time it'll be different. I mean, it isn't inside the house, so maybe it won't happen.

I eyed the creek for another minute, and before I changed my mind I walked over to it and knelt on the bank. I took a deep breath, and looked at my reflection. And there I am, kneeling in the middle of flames that are radiating from my hands, in a long navy dress spotted with suns and stars, my eyes gold and a huge lion lying beside me, looking right at me like I was an old friend.

I reeled away and crawled back to the tree, gasping, and leaned my head against the trunk. I noticed my hands were shaking, my breathe coming in short spurts, and I thought to myself, that lion was never there before.

**Edmund POV**

It hurt, to know how lost she must be. Trying to fit into this world when she gained soo much in the last. None of us really knew what to expect from her, we only knew she had taken one huge leap backwards. The Professor had explained in his letter that she had been getting awful nightmares about the battle since we saw her, and she was screaming in her sleep for me to help her, which didn't really help my nerves to say the least. He had to use hypnosis to make her forget most of her birthday, especially us talking to her about her past. He thinks that's what triggered them.

I had been a jittery wreck ever since I last saw her, and the second I found out she was calling for me, Lucy had to practically sit on me to stop me from packing. We had to formulate a plan, yes, she did technically know us, but not like she used to. We all promised not to push her into remembering too fast, but I guess we were all just eager to see her again, to see if that little spark of recognition would ignite in her eyes, and the ocean blue would turn molten gold again, and she would be back for good, and I would never let her go again.

We left for the country a week later, promising Mum it was an 'educational' trip for Peter, with wanting to be a doctor, going to spend time with the Professor was the perfect cover story, and the rest of us came to support Peter and keep the Professor's daughter company.

She didn't meet us at the station, but when we got there Mrs MacCready informed us on the way to house that she was probably out riding, collecting apples or sketching squirrels in the trees. And by the time we had gotten our bags unpacked and lunch on the table, she arrived.

Her hair, now grown long again after her little experiment in Narnia, was tangled in a windswept braid, with some leaves entwined in it, her riding clothes disheveled and muddy, and she was as beautiful as ever. But she was clutching a haughty looking sparrowhawk in her hands, and its wing looked broken.

'I-I found him under a t-tree'

She rushed into the kitchen, and we all followed, it wasn't every day we saw a sparrowhawk, especially one that nuzzled its beak in Lea's hand so lovingly, as if she were its mother. She made a splint out of a small wooden lollipop stick and cut up pieces of her blouse. She placed the bird on the table, ignoring the yelps of Mrs Macready, and got a bowl of water for the bird to clean itself.

She turned to us when she was finished and said,

'Well, it's nice to see you all again'

The Professor tried to examine the wing, but the bird nipped him roughly and squawked as Leona hummed gently, gathering the bird in her arms again and stroking its head gently, while Peter spoke first,

'What broke its wing?'

'I'm not too sure, but at the angle it was broken I'd just say a case of bad luck. There have been high winds recently, maybe he got blown into a tree'

'What makes you say that?'

'Physics, I'm not some dumb girl who lets other people figure things out for her you know'

'Right...sorry'

She caught Lucy looking at the bird longingly, Lucy always adored animals, and felt horrible if she saw any injured ones, and she smiled at her softly,

'You want to hold him?'

'Um...I've never held a bird before'

'First time for everything'

She began humming softly and placed the bird into Lucy's cupped hands, where she cradled it close to her chest. The bird chirped a little, before relaxing into her hands as she stroked its head. Lea watched her and mumbled,

'You want to name him?'

'Can I?'

'Of course! He likes you, so until he gets better, you can help me take care of him'

'Umm...what about...'

The sparrowhawk squawked again, and Lea muttered apologies before humming again, and the bird shivered delicately at the sound of her voice'

'...Shiver'

'I like it! Okay,why don't you go make Shiver a nest somewhere, and we'll get it ready for tonight?'

'Okay!'

And she cantered off to gather blankets and anything she could think of to make a bed. Lea smiled and, laughing softly, placed the bird on the table again, where it surprisingly flexed both wings, before hopping onto Lea's arm gracefully, the Professor chuckled,

'Always the actress, aren't you? You and that bird alike'

'She loves animals, this way she'll be able to take care of one without having to take it back to Finchley and give her mum heart failure, no offense or anything but there isn't much to do around here'

Susan smiled at her,

'It was sweet and slightly mad at the same time'

'Thanks, I like to be a little eccentric'

I laughed and said,

'What's his real name?'

'It actually is Shiver, she's very quick with names, it took me ages to figure out the right name for him'

'You're not joking, right?'

'I'm serious, he always shivers when he hears someone sing'

'Namely you'

'I'm the only one that can, have you hear Digory and Mrs MacCready caroling?'

We all laughed, as Lucy bounded into the room, and Shiver plopped into Lea's hand in perfect timing,

'Can we go make his bed now?'

'Sure, Susan, I actually have a surprise for you too, if you want to come with us. I wasn't really sure what you two boys would like to do, but I have horses, you're welcome to go riding if you want'

Peter dashed to the stables to see them with the Professor in tow, and Lea looked at me carefully,

'You're the silent yet deadly type, right?'

'You got me'

'Well...I suppose I could show you...Lucy, would you and Susan mind taking Shiver to my room? It's a spare room on the third floor, there's a pile of drawings taped to the door and big old wardrobe inside with huge carvings on it, you can't miss it'

We all exchanged knowing glances at the mention of the wardrobe, before the girls went on with Lucy cradling the bird like a baby. She turned to me and said,

'This way'

'Wait, where are we going?'

'You'll find out when you follow me'

I followed her up the stairs, past the Professors study, past the library, and up another set of stairs I had never seen before. She smiled and said,

'There was a huge storm when I first got here, so I spent ages exploring. This is my favourite place in the whole house, except for the stables and my room'

'Why up here?'

'It's the attic, no one goes up here and it has a very special purpose'

'What purpose exactly?'

'You'll see'

I followed her up the stairs, but she tripped constantly, and I has tempted to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way, but she shrugged it off and muttered,

'I'm naturally clumsy, it's a curse'

'Hardly, it's the only thing I've ever seen you bad at'

'What?'

'Nothing, sorry'

'Don't apologize unless you've done something horrific'

'Alright, sorry-'

'Really?'

'Okay'

We reached the top, and she showed me the attic, now a huge game's room. Antique books were stacked in neat piles, a set of skittles and light bowling balls already set, a billiards table with cues placed on hooks in the wall, another table for table tennis was under the low-lying rafters in the center of the room, and by the window, with cushions and blankets softening the window seat, was a chess set.

She smiled at the look on my face, and pulled me to the window seat,

'I guessed you were a chess person'

'Are you?'

'Digory always said he would teach me, I'm a fast learner, but he never got around to it'

'That's alright-'

'No, it isn't. I'm sorry I can't play, it was a bit of a waste showing you'

'But how else will I teach you, Lea?'

'What?'

'I'm going to teach you! Look it's not that hard to start, you just-'

'No, what did you call me?'

'...I called you...Lea'

I saw my mistake immediately. In her eyes I knew she recognised it, and maybe even me, but her mind refused to let her remember, and she got frustrated. She scrunched her hands into fists and lightly thumped her temples, refusing to look at me,

'How is this possible? No...it's not possible...but then why...it's happening all over again...no, no, no, no...'

'...Are you alright, Lea?'

'_Stop calling me that!_'

'But...I always call you Lea, you never said anything before'

'I've only met you once before...you don't know I like being called that'

'Yes I do, I'm the one who started calling you Lea'

'No...no, no. I don't know you! Stop it, I don't know you!

I knelt in front of her, taking her wrists and pulling her fists away from her head, I say softly,

'Lea, do you remember me?'

She looked at me, and in that second it was like she was back again, but I could see the wall cover her eyes again, and she pulled her hands away from me,

'Leave me alone!'

She started back down the stairs again,

'Lea, please-'

'I said leave me _alone_!'

And she ran, leaving me shaking as tears fall down my cheeks. It was like I lost her all over again.

**i'm back! it's was soo nice to see you wanted a sequel, and here it is! let me know what you think and don't forget to send me any suggestions you might have i'm all ears :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth In The Stars**

**Chapter 2 - Reflections**

**Lucy POV**

We waited for her, but she never showed. I cradled Shiver in my arms, but before long he grew tired, and I placed him in a makeshift bed. Susan was eyeing the delicate sketches of dresses longingly, and soon we were both talking excitedly about each design,

'You like that one?'

Leona was behind us, silent as a ghost. We both squeaked and she jumped at our reaction and smirked,

'I'm soo sorry, I didn't realise I was _that_ hideous'

We laughed, it was weird remembering how funny she was sometimes. But she looked tired, and her eyes were red, like she was crying. I wonder what Edmund did. She gracefully took the picture from Susan and placed it on the table,

'If you like the drawing, you could see the real one of you want'

'What do you mean?'

'I drew these, but I made them too. All of the ones on the walls I've already made, I was going to take them down, put them in a book and put up new ones for me to work on'

'Can I see them?'

Susan was hopping from one foot to the next in ecstasy. I declined, wanting to sit with my patient for a while longer. Lea led Susan away to her study, and I sat on a chair holding Shiver close and stroking his head,

'You look so at peace, little one. I hate to disturb you'

'Aslan!'

I placed Shiver in his bed and rushed to Aslan, wrapping my arms around his beautiful mane and he chuckled.

'What are you doing here?'

'A wise question, one which I must answer with haste, I must leave soon. Edmund and Leona are about to embark on a journey to Narnia'

'Oh that wonderful!'

'I suppose it is, but not in the way you may think. You see, it will be a Narnia that Edmund has never seen, and one that Leona cannot remember'

'But- what does that mean?'

'They are not going to Narnia as it is now, but as it once was'

**Susan POV**

Me and Peter eyed each other when Lucy was finished, before I spoke slowly,

'You mean to tell me, that Aslan is sending them to the past?!'

'Yes, but we aren't going - this journey is for them only - he said we would return, but not right now'

'So why did he tell you?'

'He said it was for us to figure out'

Peter thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers,

'We're going back home to Finchley'

'What?'

'Why?'

'Clearly we have to leave them to it! If this is for Ed and Lea, then it's obviously about getting them back together and getting her memories back! With us here, or if we go with them, then chances are we'll either confuse her or drive her away. Out of all of us, Ed understood her better than anyone, if he can't get her memories back, then we certainly can't'

We all agreed with him, and began plans with the Professor. That night after dinner, we informed them of our plans, Peter began Operation Narnia like so;

'Ed, you settling in okay?'

'Umm...yes, fine'

'Good, well since you're comfortable now, Professor, if you don't mind we had better get going soon'

The Professor nodded and smiled, going to get a horse and cart organized for us, Edmund looked at us incredulously, while Lea was saying goodbye to us,

'Wait a second, you leaving?'

Yes Ed! You're here to see the Professor, and we just came to make sure you got here safely and see the Professor and Leona, remember?'

Lea smiled sadly at us and hugged us, saying,

'I wish you could stay, it was soo nice seeing you again'

'It was great seeing you too, and don't worry we'll meet you at the train station going to St Finbar's in autumn'

She leaned in closer to my ear and hissed,

'Don't leave me alone with him. Please'

'What's wrong?'

'Whenever he's near me I feel...strange. Like something is wrong. My head spins, and I can't breathe...I-I see things. Things that shouldn't be real. Please don't leave me'

My heart broke seeing her soo vulnerable. She really seemed scared of him. I was dying to say yes and make her feel at ease, but Peter had already taken my things outside and him and Lucy were calling for me. I looked at her frightened eyes, and I said,

'Don't be afraid of him. I promise you just have to get used to how he acts. Don't worry about a thing, here, take this and call me whenever you need me'

I scribbled down our telephone number onto a napkin and pressed it into her hand, squeezing gently. She didn't look too happy, but at least she looked at bit more at ease. And we left, bundling ourselves into the cart and off to catch the last train home.

We didn't speak until we got a compartment to ourselves, when Lucy said,

'I hope they're going to be alright'

Peter put his arm around her and hugged her gently,

'Don't worry Lu, it'll be alright. I'm sure Lea will remember in no time'

'It's not that'

I slipped off my seat and knelt beside her, putting my hand over hers,

'What is it?'

'We would have an idea of what to expect if they were being sent to the present Narnia, but we don't know much about the past, only than what the history books said, and Lea has no idea it exists anymore. Ed will have to try and convince her she isn't crazy on his own, and what if the White Witch is alive, and Ed has to face her all over again. Or worse still...'

'What Lucy?'

'We have no idea if the past Narnia was better or worse than the one we knew, it could be carnage, and Aslan is about to throw them in the middle of it'

We all sat in silence, taking in her words, until Peter said,

'Whatever the case, they'll need all the luck they can get'

**Leona POV**

As soon as they left, I went to my room, praying that he would take a hint and leave me alone. Clearly he thought he knew me from somewhere, and I did feel kind of bad that I disappointed him, but I'm not the person he's looking for. He scared me,when he called me Lea I felt like a different person, and I got flashes of things, of him in strange clothes and a crown, like a King, saying something with a cold expression, and I felt in my heart that he hurt me, but I didn't know how.

Everything was blurry, like a bad radio signal. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I felt every word pierce me like daggers. And the strangest part was it felt more real than sitting here now, mulling things over. I knew that these flashes of...something...were real, like memories. They were too real to be dreams, and the way he looked at me, so lost, then he saw something in my eyes change and his brightened like he had seen light for the first time, and he scared the living hell out of me.

My heart was telling me it was real, the dreams were real and to let them in, but my mind refused to believe that they could be possible and I impulsively pushed them away and ran out of the attic. If he tried to talk to me about it, which he probably would, I would have to come up with something to say, if I told him it felt like I had known him before, in another life, he would think I was crazy. I probably _am_ crazy.

I looked at the covered up mirror and ran my hands through my hair. I felt the impulse to pull the sheet off the mirror, like all of this, Edmund staying, the mirror incidents, the dreams, was connected, it was all for a reason. Calm washed over me like ice water and all I thought was to hell with it, I have to face my reflection. I stood and pulled the sheet off the mirror, standing right in front of it.

And there I was, my reflection smirking at me, as if to say 'I was waiting for you'. I looked soo confident, and strong. My hair was cut differently, and my eyes sparkled gold from the sunset shining outside my window. I watched myself raise one hand elegantly, then turn it this way and that, before the gold flames twisted between my fingers, twirling and swaying, dancing on my hand. My reflection winked and the flames grew, transforming into animals, small birds flew above my head, a rabbit hopped around the hem of the navy dress, and then, it changed. A fire wolf stood beside me, it's teeth bared at something to the right of the mirror that I couldn't see.

And the image changed, my reflection was standing in the middle of a battle, but instead of people, there were only animals and monsters around me. A wolf was approaching from behind me, and I was about to cry out to warn myself, when my reflection turned and faced the wolf as he leap and began to kill me.

My hand clasped by throat and i struggled to pull the sheet back over the mirror, concealing the blood, my blood, and the wolf still tearing at me, twisting and pulling at me like a rag doll. My stomach turned, and I fumbled with the sheet, when the image changed again. Edmund was there, in the strange clothes again, he killed the wolf and knelt beside me. I could tracks of tears on his cheeks, when the image dissolved, to show me as I was now, shaking and holding the sheet like a security blanket.

A lion came into focus, and smiled, actually smiled at me, before speaking,

'Let the memories in, don't be afraid of who you were'

'Then tell me who I am'

My voice trembled, I had never spoken to a lion before, even if I was crazy or not, this was a whole new level of insanity, actually talking to hallucinations,

'I am not a hallucination, little Lioness, though I understand why you would think this'

'Who am I'

'I cannot tell you, but you are trying to tell yourself. Let the memories in, they will tell you who you were'

'Well, I don't want to know who I was, I'm losing my mind right now!'

I threw the sheet over the mirror, but the Lion's voice whispered to me,

'But are you really?'

I felt a draft in the room, but all the windows and doors were closed. I shivered, and saw my wardrobe door had wedged itself open and a cold breeze was flying in. I walked over and closed it, shutting out the cold air that strengthened to carry my sanity away in it's grasp.

**Digory POV**

I knew she would start asking soon enough, but if she pushes her mind too much, then all of this may make her lose it altogether, and I wasn't really too keen on that. She was the daughter I never had, and I certainly wasn't going to allow young Edmund to come in and take away her chance of a normal life. I paced my study, listening to the strained cries from her room, when a cool breeze interrupted my train of thought, and i smiled,

'You have been visiting more often, i it's almost time'

Aslan paced with me,

'Not quite, but she still must remember some things about her life before I can send her back, her mind is fragile enough without throwing in a new world'

'True, but then most of the people that are sent to Narnia accept it pretty quickly, maybe if you-'

'If I could, I would have done so already. But she knows in her heart it exists, she just wont let herself believe the impossible. And until I do that, they can't go back'

'I see, so what must you do?'

'Force them together, then expect the inevitable'

'The inevitable?'

'They were in love in Narnia, remember? If we can recreate a moment they shared, then her memory of him will jolt into place, she'll trust him enough to stay with him in Narnia, and thus she will be kept safe with him'

'She died in his care the last time, I doubt you could say safe'

'I suppose, but he loves her enough to die for her willingly, wouldn't you say that's enough to protect her until she finds who she is looking for?'

'Well, yes, but I'm not too sure the boy is stable, Peter had told me his behaviour is far more erratic-'

'Only when he believed her to be dead. Now he can see rationally enough to understand that she shouldn't be pushed'

'Alright then, what's your plan?'

'Well first things first, you must start with an argument'

**Edmund POV**

I didn't hear her cries until I had gone to say sorry, but her door was ajar, and she was crying, her hands shook as she pushed her hair out of her face, and I knocked. Her head jerked up, and she attempted to cover up her tears, and opened the door.

'Hello, sorry i was just-'

'It's okay don't apologize, that's what I'm here for'

She looked confused, but nodded and let me in. Her room was a cascade of drawings and dress material. She fumbled with trying to clear up a little,

'It's organized chaos, I swear. Digory would have a heart attack if he saw this'

'What about Mrs MacCready?'

'She's in on it. She always tells him it's clean as a whistle, as long as I promised to make her some dresses for tea parties and birthdays'

She tossed me a small notebook, and inside were countless dresses, pieces of material stuck to the corners as samples, and small details written in with her delicate curved handwriting

'This is really good'

'Thanks, but I've never made any of those, my favourites are these'

She pulled a chair up to the wardrobe and turned to me,

'Swear you won't tell anyone where this is'

'I swear'

'Cross your heart'

I did, and she stood on the chair, reaching up to the top of the wardrobe, and retrieved a big heavy book, and in an instant her balance teetered, and before she could even gasp in surprise I had caught her, without even thinking. I hastily set her down and she sat on her bed.

She looked embarrassed, but smiled,

'Thanks'

'You could have asked me to get it for you'

'Its fine, I just lost my footing - I forgot how heavy that damn book was'

She looked confused for a second, then she bolted upright, standing rigid, her fists clenched and her eyes wide, her eyes glazed over and she muttered,

The only reason I ever helped you lot with this war was so I could stay with _you_, you _idiot_!'

I froze, staring at her in shock, she was replaying the last conversation we had before the war. I felt my body go numb and I wanted to run, but she continued talking,

'I don't want to see you again Edmund, even after this war. It's too hard, so...goodbye'

She looked right at me, as if she was out of her trance, and I saw her eyes flash gold in an instant, and she mumbled,

'But at least you got the bracelet'

And she clutched her head in her hands, her eyes focusing in on me again, and she swayed dangerously, I steadied her and set her on the bed again, while I knelt on the floor in front of her. She looked at me, her hands shaking,

'What was that?'

'I don't know, what happened?'

'I saw stuff, it was you, but you looked different. You scared me, but I was angry. What did you do?'

I didn't answer, and she grabbed my hands in hers forcing me to look at her,

'Please, you have to help me. I'm going crazy, but you were there too. You could tell me if it's real or not, right?'

I kept silent, and she sighed,

'I guess the lion was right then, I have to do it myself and let them in'

She still held my hands, her skin cold. She looked at me, and smiled. And I had the sudden urge to kiss her. The way she looked at me, just like she did when we first met. I leaned forward, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug, whispering gently,

'Thank you for helping'

'What did I do?'

She pulled back and looked me in the eye,

'You were there, so you were telling me the truth today, weren't you?'

I hesitated, but nodded after a moment. She smiled and nodded,

'You're a good friend, I feel like we were friends, right?'

My heart ached, but I smiled and nodded. Better friends than her not wanting to be with me at all.

**I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Year! and i'm soo sorry this took so long i'm going to try to update as often as I can, but I have exams so be patient with me :) let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's great to know people are still following the story from Little Lioness :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Return**

**Leona POV**

I wasn't sure what to think when Digory called me into his office, sure he likes to check up on me, but this is the third time this week. Something was up, but Digory clearly wasn't telling me. Edmund said he was just being concerned about me, but I'm not so sure. I stumbled into his office and marvelled at how messy it's gotten. Usually everything is pristine, from the desk in the middle of the room, to the large armchair and the bookcases lining the walls. I stumbled over a box of papers and stubbed my bare toe on a large atlas. I swore and clutched my foot, hopping on one leg, when I heard coughing behind behind me,

'Please tell me Mrs MacCready hasn't caught you swearing yet? Honestly, hold your tongue'

'Swearing helps the pain, its scientifically proven, it takes your mind off the pain'

'Hmmm, I'm sure it does'

He is crouched down behind more boxes, and when he stands straight, he is holding a stack of papers in his hands. He drops them onto the overflowing desk and beckons me to sit. He looks around quickly and I point at the only other chair in the room besides his armchair, was overflowing in more books and papers. He hastily, and with one hand, swipes them all to the floor and beckons me to sit. Astonished, I comply.

'So, how are you and...Edmund doing?'

'Good, I taught him how to spot the squirrels by the creek'

'And...has he talked to you much?'

'Sure, I suppose so'

'About what?'

'Why the sudden curiosity? It was your genius plan to let him stay, he's only been here exactly two weeks and I'm entertaining him while you're clearly looking for a way to make Mrs MacCready quit'

'I am not! I'm very busy and I don't have time to tidy up!'

'Yes, well I'm sure if you can spare time out of your _busy_ schedule to talk to me, you can find time to clean up. And I thought_ my_ room was messy...'

'Enough talk about my study, I'm want to talk with you'

'Then get to the point and stop going around it!'

He was really frustrating me, surely he knows I hate it when people ask me questions or hint in a roundabout way. He knows I prefer straight up questions, but no, he still clearly thinks I'm a child and don't understand what he's getting at.

'He's been helping me try to remember why I recognise him, that's all'

'He what? That...that scoundrel! He promised!'

Digory looked at me quickly and tried to continue, but I stood up,

'Promised you what?'

'So...where else did you take him?'-

'Promised you _what_?'

-'You should take him to the tire swing in the fields, that would be-'

'Digory Kirke, answer me! Promised. You. What?!'

Burning, flaming fury swelled in the pit of my stomach, I glared at him, the edges of my vision going red, and he shrank down into his seat,

'Please, please calm down-'

'No I will not! Not until you tell me what is going on! I've had enough. Enough of everything! The secrets, the lies, Edmund is the _only_ one who has been completely honest with me. Hell, he's trying to help me! You've just sit in here, mulling over stupid papers, not once asking me how I felt, and now you're taking an interest all of a sudden? Tell me what you want or so help me I'll find someone who actually gives a damn, I'm losing my mind and you don't even care!'

My vision floods with red, and the window slams shut, part of the glass cracking. Digory yelps and watches me carefully. He slowly rises from his seat, looks me dead in the eye, and speaks softly, his voice shaking,

'I'm doing this to help you, you know you have a past with that boy and I'm telling you to stay away from him. It was not my idea that he stay and I do not want him to stay here any longer. I'm doing this for your own good, and soon enough you will understand'

'Soon enough? No, I am fed up of those two words! You know what? Edmund says the same thing when I ask him things like, 'where did we meet?' or 'why did I forget?' or 'where am I from?'. He never answers me either, and it's infuriating!'

'Then why do you say he's helping you?'

'Because he sits with me when I start seeing things, he comforts me when I say things I don't understand. He's there when he hears me scream from those damn nightmares, and he sits with me until I fall asleep! He's there for me, unlike you'

'Do you know what all these papers are? They're studies, of people who are...like you'

'Crazy, you mean?'

'No, not crazy. Different'

I wrap my hands around the base of my neck and close my eyes.

'If you'd rather study me than help me, fine. Do what you want, stay in here forever or until doctors take me away. Whatever helps you sleep at night'

'I am helping you, whether you want to believe me or not is up to you. But promise me you'll stay away from the boy. He's poison, and he'll ruin you before you even know it. It's happened before, and it'll happen again'

'What happened? _Enlighten_ me'

'It's his fault you have those nightmares, he caused all of this, and the only reason he is there for you now is purely guilt. He doesn't care about you, only you finding out the truth about him. He's pure _poison_, Leona. Even if you don't believe that I'm trying to help you, believe that at least, then my heart can be at rest'

I let him finish, then turn and leave the room, ignoring his pleas and slamming the door shut in his face. I need time to myself, to really think. I walk quickly and silently, if Mrs MacCready hears me, she'll never let me out of her sight. I creep out the back door in the kitchen and sprint to the stables.

I left Edmund in the attic and I pray he's stayed there, but I check the top floor of the stables just in case. No one can see me. Shiver cries out and swoops down to greet me but I shush him and he flies off in a mood. I grab Saphira's tack and I see her expression, I can almost hear her saying to me I should stay.

'I can't, I have to get away, even for a little while. I don't want to be here another minute'

I let Saphira gallop into the woods, and once we are a good distance away, I slow her to a walk and flip over in the saddle, so my back is against Saphira's neck, and I can see the branches of the trees leaning over the dirt path. The wind picks up, and leaves swirl over my head.

I heard Saphira whinny, and she bursts into a gallop. I grab the top of the saddle with my hands and turn myself around, but before I can stop her the wind picks up, and I see we are not alone.

I see another figure, galloping, no, _flying_ beside us, on a creature I have only seen in books. A griffon. The figure turns and I see its face - my face. I look strong and confident, and I'm holding something in my hands, a long gold stick. I watch myself swirl the stick over my head, and fire comes out of the end, blasting something in the distance. I force Saphira to stop, but the other me and the griffon fly on.

I hear rustling behind us and I spin in the saddle. A lamb trots up to me, and I jump off Saphira, the lamb tilts its head towards me, then says,

'You should come with me'

My heart is beating fast, and I take a few steps back and into the creek. I didn't realise we had gone this far, but the lamb still follows follows me, saying,

'Why are you so afraid? Accept it, it'll be easier'

I shake my head,

'I'm crazy, _this_ is crazy, I'm dreaming'

The lamb speaks again, only this time he sounds like the lion in my mirror,

'But are you really?'

I hear people call my name and I turn, but out of the corner of my eye I see the lamb is not there anymore. Saphira pricks her ears at the sound of their cries and gallops away back down the path, but I forget about her as soon as I hear the voices, louder this time, calling my name.

A man and a woman, with three teenage boys, all appear from opposite the creek, and I say,

'How do you know me?'

They don't respond, but still call my name.

'Cant you see me?'

Nothing. The woman, who looks so familiar it's almost like I should pinch myself for not knowing who she is, stands just on the bank of the creek on her side, and I walk over to her, but something stops me. I place my hands up, and they hit something in the air, and then I see it. A wall was dividing me from them.

The woman looked around with a crestfallen expression, and the man places his hand on her shoulder,

'Come on, Helen. She's not here, let's go home'

'I was praying to Aslan she would be'

'I know, we all have, but come, it's getting dark'

The three boys join them and they start walking away as I start hitting the wall, yelling at them,

'I'm here! I'm right here, please come back!'

I throw my weight against the wall but it wont budge, I see their figures become small flecks in the distance, and I stop hitting the wall, my hands red and sore.

I turn, but they're all in front of me, not two inches away, and they yell in unison,

'You did this to us!'

And then I saw nothing.

**Edmund POV**

I sat in the attic for about an hour until I figured that something was wrong, so I went to the Professor's study to make sure they weren't still arguing. I knock, and opened the door to find the Professor sitting in his armchair smoking from a pipe. The fumes filled the room, and I coughed, fighting the urge to lift my sleeve over my nose,

'Ohh, here he is, and what can I do for you, young mister?'

'Are you alright, Professor?'

'Ohh I'm peachy. Nothing like your daughter yelling at you and storming off to make you realise how damn miserable you are'

'Why did she yell at you, sir?'

'About you, of course. Thinks she knows whats she's doing, but she doesn't know a thing, the little fool. History repeats itself, no matter how hard you try to stop it. I figured the longer I could keep her in the dark, the more she would move on and find a life here with me'

I wanted to say something, but the words caught in my throat. I just sat in the empty chair opposite him, and he nodded at me before continuing,

'She doesn't need you, and you know it. You know the second you come into her life again, those nightmares started. She wants to remember now because you encourage her, and it's you're fault she can't remember in the first place. Do you think she'll forgive you when she remembers? I think she's smarter than that. I think she'll tell you where to go'

'I know she probably will'

'Then why make her remember the pain, death and suffering you and your family caused her?'

'I want her to remember the good things, and if the bad things come with it, then fine. But at least she wont have to wonder if this is all a dream, half she time she doesn't know if anything she sees is a dream or reality. I want to give her a new life, like you do, but she cant start a new life without accepting her old one too'

'Well, you're a smart lad, I'll give you that-'

He takes another puff from his pipe, and points the end at me,

-'but you're still not good enough for her'

The door bangs open, and Mrs MacCready thunders into the room,

'Professor, Professor theres been- WHAT IN GOOD GRACIOUS DID YOU DO IN HERE?'

The Professor stood quickly and stuttered,

'O-ohh, i-it's nothing, j-just a l-little c-cleaning'

'Cleaning, you call this _cleaning_! Its like a hurricane blew into this room and-and the _window_! Look at that, what did you do to make it crack like that?'

'I-'

'Ohh, I'll handle you later, this is more important. Did either of you see Leona leave to go to the woods today?'

We both look at each other and shake our heads,

'Well, I just saw that horse of hers outside the kitchen window, Sapphire-'

'Saphira'

'Don't interrupt be, Edmund! But yes, yes, Saphira, with her tack on and galloping around outside the stables like she saw a ghost!'

We followed her quickly outside, and there Saphira was, prancing and bucking around the stable doors, whinnying and snorting. As I edged closer to her I could see the whites of her eyes, and she let me come closer. I placed my hand on her neck, damp with sweat, and she snorted again,

'Where's Leona?'

She snorts again and turns to face the woods, and using her front hoof she pawed the ground. Immediately I jumped onto her back and she took off, the Professor yelling,

'Bring her back!'

I let Saphira canter through the trees, and I felt the wind, harsh and cold, bite into the back of my neck. Dark clouds were coming closer to us, and I knew it was only a matter of time before it started to rain. Thunder clapped above us, and Saphira reared, nearly throwing me off. I patted her neck but she wasn't shaking from fear, we had reached the creek. She was telling me we were here.

And there she was, half lying on the bank of the creek, and half in it. She was still wearing her clothes from earlier, a blouse and loose skirt, and her hair was loose and tangled with mud. I jumped off Saphira and she followed me to the bank, and I knelt beside Lea and checked her pulse. Faint, but still there. Rain started to pour, and I saw Lea's lips were almost blue. I pull her out of the creek and into the shade under a tree, shielding her from the worst of the rain. No sign of lightning yet, but I had to be quick.

I turn to Saphira and guide her over to her, it'll be easier if Saphira would kneel, but I'm not optimistic. I place my hands on either side of Saphira's cheeks and look her in her eyes,

'Can you kneel for me. We have to get her back to the house. Can you help me please?'

'She doesn't speak, you know'

I whirl around, and Leona is looking at me with faintly opened eyes and grinning,

'I had to try, horses are smarter than most people think'

She tried to move a little, but I jumped forward and put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

'I have to get up'

'No, you don't, you may have a concussion'

'How are we going to get out of here if you wont let me get up?'

He eyes were unfocused, and she sounded shaky, but she was still so stubborn. I frowned and she smiled,

'Don't frown, or you'll spoil your good looks'

'You think I'm good looking?'

'Nope, just hoping you weren't vain enough to notice'

I laughed,

'Your a terrible liar, Leona Kirke'

'Leona Faye, thank you very much'

I stopped, and sat down beside her. I never asked her what her last name was when we in Narnia, but now, somehow, I noticed how much I didn't know about her,

'How did you know that?'

'I didn't, it just...came to me'

Her eyebrows knotted, and she turned her head to look at me.

'You never asked, did you? Is that why you're surprised?'

'You never fail to surprise me anyway'

'You're surprised I surprised you?'

'Now you're just confusing me'

She smiles again, her eyes were more focused this time, and she looked behind me. Her eyes widened and she said,

'Looks like your suggestion worked'

I turn and she was right. Saphira was kneeling behind me, her tail swished at my face and she snickered at me. I turn to Leona and ask,

'Can I take you to Saphira?'

'Sure, just help me up and I'll-hey!'

I picked her up quickly and she immediately wrapped her arms in a death grip around my neck. I choke out a laugh and say,

'I'm not going to drop you, you know'

'You'd better not, or else I'll have some serious words with you, chipmunk'

I placed her on Saphira side saddle and looked at her for a minute,

'What?'

'Did you just call me chipmunk?'

'Yes, and?'

'Why?'

'I...don't...know. It just felt right at the time, I mean, I'm sorry if-'

And I kissed her. I didn't care if the rain pelted us, or Saphira's whinny of protest, all I felt was her there, a force of nature. And she still left me breathless. I felt her surprise, and I half expected her to push me away, but she didn't. She lifted her arms and placed her hands under my jaw, pulling me closer to her, and she kissed me back. Time stopped, I didn't feel the rain anymore, or Saphira's cries of the extra weight. All I felt was her.

She was running her hand through my hair and wrapping her legs around my waist, and I lifted her off Saphira and she giggled into the kiss. I kissed her neck and let her breathe for a second, but she pulled my face back up to meet hers, and she kissed me again. I was at the tree again, and she jumped a little when her back hit the bark.

The rain was getting worse, and the wind was picking up around us. Lea put her hands on either side of my face and looked at me, her eyes sparkling blue, and she whispered in my ear,

'We should go'

I nod, and set her down, but she doesn't let go of my hand. She clings to me when the wind makes her stumble, and she slumps into me a little. I yell her name and she looks at me, but her eyes are blank. Her hand grips mine like a vice and the wind roars, and leave swirl around us. Saphira rises and rears, but does not leave us. Leona keeps me beside her, and I hear her clearly over the wind,

'We 're ready'

The leaves swirl around us, and we're trapped inside it, the leaves cover my vision and I can't see, but then Saphira disappears, and all I can feel is Leona's hand in mine, and I pull her to me as the wind grows stronger and more leaves swirl around us. I can't see anything now, only the wall of leaves and Leona in my arms. And then it all stops. The wind becomes a soft breeze, then nothing at all, and the leaves spiral to the floor in a circle around us. Leona steps away from me and says,

'What was that?'

'I don't know, but it felt like Magic'

'Magic? Seriously? That's the best explanation you can give me?'

'At the minute, yes. Look, could you come with me for a second, I think I know where we are'

I walked quickly, and Leona followed. We only had a short distance to walk, and there it was. The lampost, still lit, stood tall amongst the trees. Small vines had started to grow at it's base, but it looked exactly the same, if slightly newer. Leona stared at the lampost and placed her hand on it, as if testing to see if it was real, before whipping around to face me and saying,

'Where are we?'

'Narnia'

**Leona POV**

Narnia. It sounded familiar, and foreign at the same time. I saw Edmund's eye widen, and he said

'Your eyes, they're-they're back'

'What?'

He took my hand and led me to a creek a little way off, and he told me to look. I knelt, there wasn't much point in trying to save my clothes now, they were still wet, and stained brown and torn, and I looked at my reflection. My eyes were literally shimmering gold, just like in my mirror. I fall back on my heels and Edmund places his hand on my shoulder.

I know he's trying to make me feel better, but I really just need time alone, so I shrug his hand off and stand up. I feel different, like everything is alive and vibrant around me, these woods have more life than the one's back home. I see two bird sitting in a tree watching us, and Edmund walks over to them,

'What year is it?'

I look at him, and he smiles, before repeating the question to the two birds, who watch him curiously. I sigh and grab his arm, trying to pull him away and back to reality, until I hear,

'Who's asking?'

I shriek and look about, but only the birds are there. One flies down to a lower branch by my head and flaps his wings,

'What's spooked you? None of the Witch's Forces around here'

Edmund pushes me behind him, and speaks,

'The Witch? She's here?'

'Here? No, you simple minded human, she's outside the Border. The Tree hasn't failed us yet, and neither have the King and Queen, Aslan bless them'

'Who's reigning as King and Queen?'

The bird tilted his head and flew down lower again, he was face to face with Edmund now, and I rubbed my eyes with my hands to make sure I wasn't seeing things again. But the bird is still there. I've completely lost it.

My breath catches in my throat, and I sink to the ground, my hands shaking and I sob quietly. All of this in one day was overwhelming,

'King Frank and Queen Helen, of course. You might want to check on your female, she doesn't look to good. Came from outside the Border, did you?'

'No, look, can you take us to see the King and Queen? It's important'

'No can do, we're scouting'

'For what?'

'The Princess'

'What?'

'Ohh, I'm sorry, we don't usually have visitors. The lost Princess, she vanished not eight years ago. You might have seen her on your travels! Brown hair, sweet face, she uses magic and had gold eyes'

My head snaps up, and the bird looks at me, startled. He squawks and flies down, resting on my knee. He hops from one foot to the other, and inspects me.

'Sweet Aslan! You look just like the Queen!'

Edmund kneels down and places his hand under my chin, turning my face towards his,

'Are you alright?'

'I will be when I wake up'

He helps me up and I extend by forearm to the bird, letting his rest on me,

'Thank you'

'I-I'm Leona'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Natu'

'I'm Edmund, in case you were wondering'

Natu nodded at Ed, and looked at the both of us thoughtfully,

'Well, I suppose I could take you to see them, there isn't much around here anyway except the Tumnus's'

Edmund takes my free hand, and I'm glad of the support. For now, he's the only real thing in this dream. Natu calls for his friend,

'Sailow keep looking around!'

'Fine, but why do you get all the best jobs?'

'Because I said hello first!'

I laugh and he uses his wing to point the way, but Edmund is already heading in that direction. I look at Natu, and he shrugs,

'Your mate must be a good navigator. Handy'

'What?! No, no h-he's not-what m-made you t-think he w-was...that?'

'Intuition. I have a keen sense for those kinds of things, plus I could feel your pulse fly when he checked on you just a minute ago'

I heard Edmund chuckle and feel my cheeks burn, so I grab a huge branch and poke his back lightly with it. He jumps and turns, his mouth wide open, and I stick my tongue out at him. I would never have done that in real life, but this is a dream, so I went with it.

'You are so dead'

'You have to catch me first!'

He turned around and immediately charged me, but I ducked under his arm and danced out of his grip. He tried again, but I turned and ran, laughing. Natu flew off my arm and let me run, giving me directions and when Ed was about to catch me,

'I'll get you next for helping her!'

'I'm a bit out of you're reach, Edmund!'

I laugh and dive into the underbush, weaving through the tightly knit branches and occasionally catching my arm on a sharp one. After a minute or two I couldn't hear Edmund or Natu, and I start to panic,

'Ed? Natu? Where did you go?'

Nothing, just the eerie rustling of the trees and the cool breeze that ruffled my hair. I was breathing quickly, my heart pounded, and I clutched the thick branch tight to my chest. Everything was scarier without Edmund, but I chided myself. Why was I scared? This is just a dream. And then I hear the growling.

I turn slowly, and a large wolf is not far from me, teeth bared, and crouched. I remember that animals can talk in this dream, so I say,

'Hello, I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm lost, I can't find my friends. Could you tell me if you've seen them? A human boy and a small bird, you may know him, he's called Natu? Have you seen them?'

The wolf snarls again and walk closer and only when he is close enough that I can see the blood staining his teeth, does he reply,

'You're friends would not be stupid enough to come here. Everyone knows not to come here and anger me'

'I'm s-sorry'

'Why apologise now? You're here. And I'm hungry'

He crouches lower, and pounces at me. My body takes over, and I roll to the side, letting him land before kicking one of his back legs. He yelps and crumples to the ground for a second, but rises and turns to me, more angry than before,

'I'll enjoy ripping out your throat'

He pounces again, and I'm ready. I swing the branch and it connects with his jaw, I crouch close to the floor, and he tried again, lunging for my throat, but I lunge too, and pin him to the floor. I actually tackled a full grown wolf. One hand around his throat, the other holding the branch at his eye,

'Try that again and I'll blind you'

He watches me, and looks me in the eye for the first time. His eyes widen and he nods. I let him go slowly and he stands, shaking his fur. He looks at me warily,

'Fair fight, you're good'

'Thanks, I didn't even know I could'

He sits, and I rest opposite him, crossing my legs but still keeping the branch close to my hand. He licks his paw for a minute and says,

'My name is Veskill'

'Leona'

'Out here it's kill or be killed, I'm sorry if I scared you'

'I'm sorry if I hurt you'

He barked in laughter and said,

'You were looking for a human boy? Sorry, but I haven't seen a human boy since the three princes came by here yesterday, a productive hunting trip'

'My friend's name is Edmund, and a bird we met called Natu was taking us to see the King and Queen. He might be headed there now, so could you take me?'

'I did try to kill you, so yes, I suppose I owe you that much. Safe passage through these parts is hard to come by, and no offense, but you don't look like you face me again, and I'm not the worst thing out here'

I shudder, not just from his remark but from how cold I had become. My clothes had dried, but the only thing they did now was keep me from being indecent.

Veskill watched me for a second, before getting up and stretching,

'Come on, if we go quickly we can make it to my den before nightfall. You can rest there and we'll get you to the monarch's first thing tomorrow'

'Thank you'

'I do owe you, and you're one tough fighter'

A fighter. Now that was something I was not expecting.

**Edmund POV**

'Relax Edmund, for all we know she could be following us and laughing at our attempts to locate her'

'I'm sorry Natu, but I really think we should go back, she wouldn't keep this up for soo long'

She hadn't shown up for over an hour, and Natu had flown up high and searched everywhere for her. She just vanished. She still thinks all of this is a dream, so she'll be wondering around with no idea of the real dangers out there. Even if she was following us, I'd rather she was beside me.

'If we go back, chances are she wont be there. She's intelligent, if she really did get lost, then she knows where we're going. She'll meet us there I'm sure of it'

I felt panic set deep in my heart, and I forced myself to keep going. Natu was right, she knows where we're going. She'll find a way to get to us. And if she doesn't, I'll ask the King and Queen to help me search for her. After all, judging by Natu's comments about the Witch, we aren't in the Narnia that I know, so I doubt if I introduced myself formally they would know who I am. This is Leona's Narnia.

Natu swiftly flies above and head, and shrieks,

'Run, and hide. I see horses coming this-'

Natu falls to the ground with a painful cry, an arrow protruding from his wing. I pick him up, but the three horses have already surrounded us. Three boys, all older than me, and one had his arrow pointed at my heart. The one in the middle, who looks the oldest, shouts,

'Who are you stranger?'

The boy to my right, who looks closer to my age, mutters,

'Show off'

The oldest boy turns to him,

'You have a problem, Col?'

'Who, me? Ohh nothing really-'

'Spit it out!'

'Do you always have to shout? Look at him! He looks my age and you're yelling at him like a centaur teaching a dryad how to shoot arrows!'

The one on my right, the one with the bow and arrow, looks at his brother reproachingly,

'Col, you do realise we're supposed to find out who exactly we're dealing with, not questioning who gets to talk first?'

'It's just because Frank's next in line he thinks he can run the roost when Mum and Dad aren't here! It's not fair Theo!'

The oldest one, Frank, rolls his eyes, and jumps off his horse. He pulls his sword out and points it at me.

'Col, shut up or so help me I'll take this sword and shove it up your-'

'Frank! Language!'

'Theo! I didn't say anything!'

Before they could start arguing again, I shouted over the top of them

'My name is Edmund, I was sent here by Aslan, I think. I came here with someone you might want to meet!'

They all shut up and looked at me, Col smiled and said,

'And he speaks! I'm Prince Col, nice to meet you Edmund'

The one with the bow and arrows looked at Col incredulously, and said,

'I'm Prince Theo'

'And I'm Prince Frank II, next in line to the throne of Narnia, and who is this person we have to meet?'

The other two groaned and I couldn't help but laugh. Theo jumps off his horse clumsily, and eyes Natu, still resting in my arms,

'I'm sorry, Natu, I wasn't thinking, I panicked'

'I-It's a-alright, m-my P-Prince. I-I'll live'

Col grins at me, and his smile reminds me of Lea. They all remind of her in some ways. They all have the same hair as her, unruly and golden brown. Frank has her haughty stare and calculating eyes when she angry, but Theo has her curiosity and skill with a bow, while Col reminds me of her the most. His blue eyes sparkle just like her golden ones do. Frank eyes me, and repeats his question,

'Who do we have to meet?'

So I pause for another moment just to annoy him, and say,

'Your sister, Leona'

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in ages, so I made this chapter extra long for you all! I hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
